The present invention relates to a combination attic hatch and return filter grill and more particularly pertains to allowing access to an attic from inside a home without having to construct a separate opening.
The use of attic ventilation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, attic ventilation devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing attic access are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,909 to Wunder discloses a combination attic fan and roof hatch device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,086 to Fordahl discloses a combination attic access hatch and louver ventilation device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination attic hatch and return filter grill for allowing access to an attic from inside a home without having to construct a separate opening.
In this respect, the combination attic hatch and return filter grill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing access to an attic from inside a home without having to construct a separate opening.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill which can be used for allowing access to an attic from inside a home without having to construct a separate opening. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of attic ventilation devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base member having a generally square configuration. The base member has an open upper end, an open lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The open lower end has an access door hingedly coupled thereto. A cover member is coupled with respect to the base member. The cover member has a generally square configuration. The cover member has a closed upper end, an open lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The open lower end is hingedly coupled with the open upper end of the base member whereby in a closed orientation, the open lower end receives the open upper end of the base member therein. The closed upper end has an annular collar secured thereto and extending upwardly therefrom. The annular collar has an open upper end for coupling with the return.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill which has all the advantages of the prior art attic ventilation devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a combination attic hatch and return filter grill economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill for allowing access to an attic from inside a home without having to construct a separate opening.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination attic hatch and return filter grill including a base member having an open upper end, an open lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. A cover member is coupled with respect to the base member. The cover member has a closed upper end, an open lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The open lower end is hingedly coupled with the open upper end of the base member. The closed upper end has an annular collar secured thereto and extending upwardly therefrom. The annular collar has an open upper end for coupling with the return.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.